


Wasting Time

by FlirtyHale



Series: Collection of Rickyl [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Community Gathering, Fluff, Jessie and Daryl are friends okay just go with it, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Motherly Carol, they aruge, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deana holds yearly Community Gatherings and Daryl really doesn't wanna go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero idea where this came from but it also could've come from my apperication of when Norman dresses up okay enjoy this mess.

The gate creaks as Sasha re-opens it. Allowing Daryl back into the safe walls of Alexandria.

A sling of about 4 rabbits hung over his shoulder and his bow in hand, he nods up at Sasha as a thank you then continues on his way.

He drops the rabbits off at pantry, leaving them just on top of the large freezer knowing that someone will know what to do with them. He hopes that his offering will get him out of having to attend the stupid community gathering tonight.

It's been about a year since they'd shown up at Alexandria and Deanna thought that having a yearly community thing would help bond everyone together. Even though they have parties every time a new person arrives, which is occurring more and more frequent.

But Daryl refuses to go, hates them actually more per say. Hadn't been to one since the start and ain't gonna start now. He’s knows he’s a tough person to please, and new arrivals are already uncomfortable around him, heck even some people he’s been living in the same mile radius for 12 months are still afraid of him. Best just not to scare them any much more. 

He walks back to his house, his house that contains Carl, Michonne, Judith and most of all Rick. Stupid fuckin Rick. Daryl couldn't believe that still after about a year of doing the whole couple thing between them , that his heart just swells. He hates that it does that but nonetheless couldn't love the stupid ex-cop more.

He gets inside the house and shakes Carl's hair with his hand messing it up, Judith lets out a squealing laughing as Daryl picks her up to go put her down for a nap.

"Yer dad still piss'd?" He asks Carl.

Carl shrugs "I guess so."

Daryl nods and pads up the stairs dodging into Judith's room and laying her down for a nap. She coo's at him and he spins the cradle Jessie had made from metal and wood for her.  She stares intently at the thing as spit bubbles pop from her mouth. 

Daryl hears his bedroom door creak open and close, make that shared bedroom. still strange to him that he was one half of a couple with someone.

Daryl pushes the door open and Rick is sitting on the edge of their bed, dressed in a nicer casual way wearing a slimming black long sleeve shirt and jeans with his hair actually combed. Well it was nice enough considering the world they were living in.

"You look nice" Daryl snorts.

"It’s good to sometimes look nice” Rick says sternly. He brushes past Daryl into the bathroom, avoiding looking into his eyes.

“Why? Ain’t like you got anyone to impress” Daryl retorts and Rick steps out of the bathroom, glaring at the man standing across from him.

“Maybe I’m just kinda to persuade you in anyway possible to come with.”

Daryl grunts and half laughs "Ya using your body to get me to do to come crap party?" He shrugs off his angel winged vest and threw it on the chair in the corner. Only a shirt on, along with his dirt stained arms and dirty dark jeans

"Come on Daryl. There's food and booze, it's people that you actually can tolerate it'll be fun."

Daryl shakes his head and disappears into their pretty much empty walk in closet. These houses were way too fricken big for the little amount of stuff they had. "I ain't going Rick” He yells back, now taking his dirty shirt off and grabbing a clean black one. Stepping back out to look at Rick who just giving him a sad loo, Daryl scoffs and turns around trying to ignore the pouting look he knew Rick was giving him.

Instead he felt hands touch his hips that ran tingles up his spine, he jerks at the touch and Rick kissed at his neck.

"Come on" he says lowly "I haven't seen you shower in days, you smell like a walker yourself just go get ready please." “You’re usin’ sex now. You really know how to convince a man Rick” Daryl teases. Almost giving Rick hope and the continuation of  nips at Daryl's neck get rougher, sending all kinds of vibes throughout his body. It takes extra self stance to pull away finally.

"I ain't going Rick!" He pushes away "You ain’t convincin’’ me, not with nothing.”

“Please, just for me.”

Daryl just shakes his head and walks out of the room before Rick can get two words out. He knew it was wrong but Rick is so goddamn persistent sometimes. He rushesf out of the house, closing the door behind him and bumbling down the stairs into the street. People were already flocking to Deana's house and all giving him a curt nod as they walked past. Just the way he liked to be greeted. He storms down the street around the corner passing by a nicely dressed Glenn and Maggie who shout "You coming?" Then start laughing.

Everyone knew Daryl didn't do community gathers and it fucking stung more when they made fun of him for it. He'd never admit to that though.

He rounds the corner of the street and makes it to Aaron and Eric’s house, their side garage door already unlocked for him as it usually was on gathering night.

He would normally hang out with them, y'know have their own version of a gathering that he actually liked. But the two boys started going more and more often to Deana's but nonetheless left Daryl their garage for him to tinker away. Something to escape too, especially with Rick’s pleading voice nagging at the back of his mind.

Though he dove right into fixing up the bike, zoning away on fixing up the bike as perfect as he could get it. He took pride in the damn thing made it seem like life outside these walls were okay that things hadn't changed and that he was living a good life not fighting for his life.

A knock on the door interrupts him and he drops the piece of metal he was holding.

"What" he hisses, tossing himself to look under the bike and not make eye contact at whoever walked through the door.

"I just wanted to see if you're alright?"

Daryl stops. Carol? 

"M'fine."

"Rick's not" she added.

"He suckered you into comin n talkin t'me?" He huffs with a laugh of disbelief.

"You really have that big of an issue about going?"

"Well ya.."

"Even if it's for him?"

Daryl pauses "what's 'at supposed to mean?"

"You won't go because of your own issues but you won't even try, for him."

"Hmmf" Daryl snorts

"He would never tell you this so I am...He loves you."

"I know that."

“Yes I know you know that but you love him too, I can see it. Everyday since you two got together you've been happier than I've ever seen you” She pauses, leaning against the doorframe of the garage. “But what you don’t know is all Rick wants to do is show you off. Show that he has the best partner and the best friendship and the best everything because of you."

Daryl freezes and drops his wrench, he says nothing.

"He just wants to prove to everyone that you are his. He sees how the woman look at you, he sees how the men look for guidance at you and how the kids admire you like a superhero but Rick is the only person who looks at you with love that is earth shattering and he just wants to show you off because you deserve to be shown off. You deserve to be shown off by a guy like Rick who loves you so much."

"Rick told ya to say this."

"Might’ve, might’ve not. I just knew you'd listen to me or I’d make you go. Rick is a little gentler."

Daryl hangs his head and smiles "whatta I gotta do?"

Carol smiles gently "We can start with the mess of a mop on your head."

 

* * *

 

Rick is laughing along with Rosita, Tara, Spencer at something Abraham said. He's feeling loose with the third beers he's been slowly sipping at and it’s nice. A good feeling, that missing a part of him feeling now fading. Thankfully.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Jessie and Carol bouncing Judith, well straight ahead of him he can see Carl and Edith battling each other in a game of checkers. The house is warm and inviting, it always is at a party like this, Surrounded by people he likes and enjoys their company.

The front door opens and Deeana is the first to go rushing.

"Well, well wasn't expecting you" she chimes and Rick can almost hear her smile. "Please grab a drink, I know someone will be excited to see you."

"Hey lover boy" Michonne calls at Rick and then nods her head to the front door.

Rick turned nonetheless confused at to what Michonne was nodding at. The sight that appears in from of him he could've never guessed in a million chances.

Daryl walking into the house with his hair trimmed neatly wind swept to the side, and he looks showers and fresh smelling. The navy blue button down he has on brings out the color of his eyes and he looks awkward as hell but Rick could live in this moment forever.

Daryl catches sight of Rick almost immediately, his eyes locking with his partner and his whole demeanour almost switches. "For him" he thought and stalks father into the house.

The moment of surprise for the rest of the house passes and everyone goes back to their own conversations.

"Look at you" Rick whistles lowly and meets up eye to eye with his partner. Hiding from everyone else behind one wall.

"Shut up" Daryl teases, a smile sitting on his lips.

"You look good, better than good" Rick smirks and Daryl almost blushes. "Never thought I'd see the day to be honest."

"Well I did it for ya, ya dick" Daryl snorts and Rick let out a low laugh.

"Thanks darlin, couldn't have asked for anything more" Rick tenderly kisses the hunter.

"You owe Carol big time y'know."

Rick hangs his head "I know, I owe her about 8 trips worth of stuff now" he laughs.

"Was it worth it?"

"Of course."

"Want to enjoy your first community gathering?"

"Beer. And keep it coming."

"You got it sweet cheeks" and Rick kisses Daryl on the cheek with a smirk and disappears for a second.

"Datee!" A squeal erupts from a familiar little girl’s voice and Daryl is forced by sheer instinct to follow.

Judith is tangling from Jessie's arms well Carol laughs well sort of helping the Mother of two.

"I got her" Daryl grabs her and spins her around before tucking the small girl into his shoulder. She wraps her small arms around his as much as she can "Daddy" she sighs curling to him.

"That must be new?" Jessie questions

Daryl nods "few weeks ago."

"You okay with it?"

He glances at the tired little girl in his arms, almost as if he were his own. " I guess" he answers even though it's more than that.

"someone looks tired" Rick says as he hands Daryl a beer in his other hand.

His slips a hand protectively around Daryl’s waist. 

“What?” Rick questions looking back and forth carefully between Carol and Jessie.

“Nothing-nothing” Jessie confirms, a smile hiding in her lips. 

Carol can’t hide it as well, she full out is beaming at them “You two are really sweet together.”

“it’s true” Jessie agrees.

Daryl passes Judith over to Rick and chugs his beer back.

“Whoa there” Rick gasps.

“And that’s the reason I didn’t want to come to this shindig” He jokes point back between Jessie and Carol, smirk teasing at his mouth. . The two woman and Rick howl with laughter well Daryl disappears into the mess of people to go find another beer. Maybe he would just have to attend a few more of these gatherings, as long as Rick would continue to read compliments about them like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Wasting Time by Nathaniel Rateliff and The Night Sweats


End file.
